Meredith Dillard
|tribes = |place = 17th Voted Out (4/20) |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 12 }} is the 17th Voted Out from . Meredith got her game off to a bang on the first day when she not only fell and scraped her leg, but also ran directly into a light post while conversing with other castaways. The lack of awareness Meredith exhibited here, however, did not translate to her game. Meredith was the first overall pick of the season, being picked by Joe Lynch to be a part of the Kuposo tribe. Meredith also came into the game with an established relationship with Corrine Cella, a fellow castaway who competed on the Lucky Lemons tribe. Although she did not participate well in the first immunity challenge, Meredith was seen as a threat by her fellow castaways. Kuposo was able to win the first three immunity challenges, and Meredith began to make inroads with members on her tribe, notably Joe Lynch and Tim McQuaid. The relationship with McQuaid was grounded on both of them finding an idol clue at the third challenge. Following that challenge, both Dillard and McQuaid went searching for the idol. After that turned fruitless, Meredith went out again to search, this time by herself, and was able to locate the Kuposo hidden immunity idol which was very well hidden. She immediately alerted Corrine about this, but opted to not share this information with anyone else on her tribe. In round 4, Meredith was swapped onto Peng along with McQuaid, Lynch, Cella, Conor Clark, Remi Ginsberg, Kathy Tangarife, and Zach Bresnick. Luckily for Meredith, her original tribe held majority in this new swapped tribe, and were able to vote out outcast Ginsberg following a loss in the immunity challenge. Although the result was as planned, Meredith received a stray vote from someone on her tribe, and she was unsure whether it had been cast by Ginsberg or Tangarife (it was Tangarife). In the following round, Peng lost again, and the tribal lines that began to fray in the previous round completely shattered. Dillard had begun to form a coalition within her tribe consisting of herself, long time friend Cella, Lynch, and Clark. This foursome was incarnated as a result of rumblings within the tribe that McQuaid was planning on blindsiding either Meredith or Joe that round for some odd reason. This, coupled with the uncertainty of the previous round's stray vote, forced Meredith's hand, and she was able to get to Tim before he got to her. Tim was voted out with four votes that round, with Meredith receiving the other three. Following those two crazy rounds, Meredith was swapped again onto Kuposo and was paired with Joe Lynch for the immunity challenge in round 7. The pair made it to the final round of the challenge, where they lost to Josh Fish and Tess Mahon Kuzin after failing to solve a Rebus puzzle. The bonds between Meredith and new tribe mates Clark, Cella, Summer Holland, and Josh Fish, were strong enough to vote out Hallie Marcellus that round. The following round consisted of Meredith and her aforementioned voting block throwing the immunity challenge in hopes of saving Lynch and Jessie Spradling, who were on the minority of the other tribe. They were successful in this endeavor, and ended up voting out the only non-member of the alliance, Ben Gossart, that round. Meredith entered the merge in Round 7 in a fairly good position. She was at the center of the seven-person alliance consisting of herself, Cella, Clark, Holland, Fish, Spradling, and Lynch. In addition, an alliance within the alliance consisting of herself, Cella, and Clark began to blossom in the early merge rounds, as the trio would constantly search for idols and create fake idols together. This bond was evidenced after Cella won the merge hidden immunity idol clue following the first merge challenge and Cella's decision to give the second merge hidden immunity idol clue to Clark. In round 11, after having voted out Kuzin and Tangarife, the next target seemed to be CJ Andrews since James Zemartis had won immunity for the round. In a groundbreaking development, Jessie Spradling found out that Cella and Dillard were not only alliance members, but were long time friends. This news fueled the alliance of seven to break up, with everyone voting to eliminate Corrine that round while not alerting Dillard. All of a sudden, Dillard went from calling the shots in the game to being blindsided and on the bottom. To combat this, she decided that Clark needed to be eliminated as soon as possible. To do so, she rallied up Josh Fish (who had won an advantage in a previous challenge) and fellow outcast CJ Andrews to plan on voting out Clark the following round. This would be possible if Fish used his advantage properly. Clark was voted out the next round, and all of a sudden Meredith seemed to be in a power position once again. The only drawback of this move was that by now, many knew of Dillard's Kuposo idol, and by making such a big move, became an even larger target. Going into the final seven immunity challenge, Dillard understood the importance of winning individual immunity. In a challenge where the more you put in the greater chance you have to win immunity, Dillard did just that. She absolutely steamrolled the competition and was able to win individual immunity that round, guaranteeing herself a spot in the final six of the game. Her new alliance tried to rally swing man James Zemartis into voting with them, however this proved worthless as CJ was voted out the next round. After not winning immunity at final six, Meredith played her Kuposo idol, knowing that she would be one of if not the main target of the round. The idol nullified the votes against her, which ultimately led to her other newfound ally, Fish, being booted. Since Conor had gone home with the merge idol in his pocket, a new one had been placed. Meredith knew about this, and with only one clue, was able to find it just when she needed to. Not only did she know she would be safe in the following round, but she also believed that planting a fake one in its place could prove helpful, if not entertaining. At the final five tribal council, Joe stood up to play the fake idol on his sweetheart Jessie, only to find out that it was fake. Moments later, Dillard stepped up and played the real idol, which sent Jessie home. After not winning the final four challenge, Meredith knew things were looking bleak. She attempted to convince the immunity holder, Summer, that it was worth it taking her to the end, however Meredith was voted out unanimously that round. Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands Voting History Trivia *Meredith is the only castaway to correctly play hidden immunity idols at back to back tribal councils. Despite finishing in fourth place and attending twelve tribal councils, Meredith only voted with majority one third of the time.